Legend of Grandia : Gate to Evolution
by friedmemes444
Summary: Here it is. The place we've been waiting for. A beautiful place full of hope for this dying world. May its blessings be true, and not just that of legend. An eagerly awaited hope.


Log 1 :

It was old. It was abandoned. It was overgrown. Nature had took course and hid this monument from the world. It cracked and crumbled, the smooth marble now rough. It's intended purpose was lost with time. The gate had stood pristine in the past, but now time has aged it unwell. Echoes form from its depths, whispers speaking of a savior. It is delusional, stuck in place. All alone, the Gate to Evolution rots without purpose.

A hero, a heroine. It yearned for the doors to be opened, for the other world to be explored. It yearned and yearned and yearned, but no one came. No savior of legend would cross the gate's path for all eternity. It still held on. It hoped and hoped, but it was all for naught.

Four spirits twirled in elegance within the woods, guardians of the gate. Four sisters, with graceful smiles and beautiful voices. Each controlled a seasonal element, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Since long ago, they stood a front the gate, awaiting either a hero or heroine.

The eldest sister controlled the cold chill of Winter, with frosty fingers and frigid feet. She had elegance and poise, but loses it due to her temper. Despite the times when she loses her cool, she can stay ice cold and keep her composure most of the time.

Next in line springs for the sister that controls the Spring. She is a cheery girl that is very in tune with nature. Life blossoms forth from her fingertips, springing to life. With a honey-sweet personality, she is the most sociable and lovable of the four. She never holds grudges nor gets anger at others.

Summer flickers in in a spark of flames, illuminating the world with color. She is a very sporadic girl, and is usually very unpredictable. Her heart is a flame with constant need for fuel, or, excitement. Days are never boring with her around.

Lastly, the youngest, yet the most mature sister. The mysterious medley of Autumn, the season of festive harvest and decay. Her voice is calm and soothing, yet it hides a monotonous sadness underneath. She leads the four of them most of the time.

The four sisters guarded the gates, taking shifts. They were the barrier that protected it from villainous hands. Overtime, they too were lost to time. Each of their spirits rest near the gate. They slumber eternally, awaiting a hero or heroine.

Log 2 :

Long, long, long ago, in a flourishing village, there was a legend. A legend of a mysterious gate that brought prosperity to the world. It held all secrets, it lured people in with its magnificent appeal. The village knew better. Right in its own backyard, the gate resided. It stood among the trees, smooth, white marble glowing in the sunlight. Intricate carvings laced the frame, and four pedestals stood holding four colorful orbs. The people kept it secret, hidden away from the worlds eyes. They built a shrine over it, shielding it.

Log 3 :

Life is mundane. So, so boring. I'm normal, and my life is normal. Nothing ever happens. I'm going to die of boredom. At least it's comfy. I want to do something exciting. Something to get my heart racing.

Someone just broke in. Who would break into this normal, boring house? I guess it would be fine to check. The stairs creak. As usual. I come face to face with someone in strange garbs. A cosplayer committing crimes?

They stare as well, obviously shocked. They look me up and down, creepy. They nod to themselves and open up their mouth. Words flow out. Very unexpected words.

"Heyo! So you're Taiyo/Tsuki? If so, then you're the Hero/Heroine!"

I stood in shock. My eyes lost dullness for a moment. I regain my senses and stare the weirdo down. They look at me, eager to hear my reply.

"Yes, that is my name. But, I don't believe I'm a Hero/Heroine."

They look nervous.

"Oh, well... Um. Hmmm. Yes! My name is Yuu! It's nice to meetcha!"

They extend out their hand. Ew.

"Um, hi? Hello?"

"Please leave. I do not appreciate you breaking and entering my house. Now, please leave."

"Wait! Wait, look. You're the Savior of the Gate! I can't just leave you!"

"I honestly don't care."

"Do you ever hear crying at night? A hallow voice ringing out in pain, wanting to be free?"

"Not particularly."

"Sigh, I guess over all these years the connection has been lost... Look, please come with me. You need to meet some people."

I sigh. Loudly.

"Why? Is it boring? Do I have to save the world or something?"

"No, no nothing like that. Just please, come with me. You'll see."

I oblige.


End file.
